Something Different
by someordinary
Summary: She was a commoner. He was a prince. She wanted to see the world. He was supposed to settle down. But one day they meet and although the two are totally different, something happens between them. However grudges from her past won't leave her alone and they need to help eachother to get out alive.
1. Preview 1

The carriage coasted up the curving street that led to the palace. The wheels clicked evenly on the pavement and the horses hooves tapped out a brisk trot. It didn't take long before they rattled through the castle gates, the walls of the palace rising up in front of her with all the might and majesty the crown had to offer. Aeliana had been entranced by the sight of the structure from afar but from up close the castle was an even more overpowering and dominating presence. The white and gray marble and stone construction, the towering towers, the beautiful architecture and the brown roofing. It all had Aeliana rather intimidated.

The carriage rolled into the courtyard and a footman approached the door just as the carriage slowed to a stop in front of the main entrance. He opened it and offered his hand to help Aeliana from the vehicle. Aeliana gazed up at the palace. It was so big, and with the lights shining on it, it was even more impressive. How was she ever able to find Theon in this building. What if this night turned out to be horrible, what if she didn't fit in, what if her dress looked too shabby and what if Theon acted different towards her in the midst of all these nobles. _There is only one way to find it_ , Aeliana thought, trying to muster courage. She accepted the hand of the footman gratefully and stepped out of the carriage.


	2. Preview 2

''Can I help you, feisty pants?'' a voice called out, disrupting Aeliana's train of thought.

Aeliana's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. She knew this voice. She recognized it right away. _But how?_ Aeliana took a deep breath in attempt to collect herself before she turned around to be faced with the one person she hadn't expect to ever see again. Especially not in her disheveled state; and after running away for what felt like hours, she was sure she looked worse than she had ever done before. In a way, it was frustrating that he saw her like this. It almost felt like admitting his mocking about her being in the forest had been right.

''You again,'' Aeliana greeted the boy, her eyes were staring at him filled with suspicion. _What was he doing here?_

''Did I startle you Miss?'' There was a twinkle in his eyes while saying this. Obviously not regretting it if he did.

''Not at all.'' She smiled sweetly, the sarcasm dripping of her features.

''Well my lady,'' He began, ''It seems to me that you're in a bit of a predicament.'' he continued with amusement. ''I might be able to help you.''


	3. Last Preview

I want to start off with saying that this is my last preview before I post the first chapter of my story. I might change the names of Aeliana's parents eventually but for now I think this scene of the story turned out really well. As you might notice from this preview and the ones I posted before, is that the story is told from different characters, they are all far too interesting and important for the story to neglect. With that the only thing that last me to say right now, is that I hope you all enjoy the preview as much as I have while writing it!

Ida was about to help Aeliana, when a flash of movements on the lawn outside distracted her.

She turned to look and saw a young man in front of their house – pacing? What on earth..

Whatever the young man was doing, he was not menacing, but Ida was not quite sure why he was here..

The answer came almost immediately. _Aeliana_.

Her Aeliana, who looked so much like a young Emilia it gave her heart a little pang to see her sometimes, her little girl with Arthur's brown eyes, and her daughters frolic, small smile.

It was painful at times when she thought about her daughters dying. She had been so young, so pretty, so full of life and love and laughter that the very idea that she could die had seemed ludicrous, still did at times, even now, years afterwards. It was, she supposed, what had made her pain and her grief so much greater, that in spite of the years, their dead had stayed an unresolved tragedy. She'd never really thought, never ever imagined, that her daughter would die. And when she had…

It had seemed as if they'd taken all the light in the world with them, as if the very sun shone less brightly after they'd gone. And she had wanted to retreat, helplessly, instinctively, like a wounded animal. But in that moment where her blind grief and sudden helplessness had almost engulfed her, her sweet little Aelie had stood there. Her grandchild that was bereft from her parents and that looked at her for direction. She wondered if Aeliana had any idea how grateful she was to her. Her granddaughter was the one who'd prevented her and her husband from being lost, and she'd realized more and more in these past years just how much she'd saved them and taken care of them. She just hoped that in the process Aeliana hadn't lost track of her own life.

Her eyes wandered back to where the handsome boy paced in front of their house and a small smile appeared on her face as she called for her granddaughter.


	4. Prologue

Once upon a time in a faraway land, there lived a carpenter and his wife. Although they weren't rich, they had everything their heart desired. They had found true love with each other and in their years together they were blessed with a beautiful baby girl named Aeliana. She was a sight to be seen and grew up kind and caring. The little girl loved to be around people but at the same time she could be alone for hours, wandering, roaming and discovering things on her own. The small family lived in a wooden cottage that was located on the edge of a village and was separated from the nearby city of Alicante by a forest. The young carpenter had spent hours in the forest with his little girl, teaching her about its ways, animals and plants. And by the age of six, she knew the forest almost better than her father.

The little girl often joined her father when he set off into woods to collect wood to use as fire logs. Walking side by side, playing silly games and singing hymns on their way back home, they had spent numerous days in the forest. And always when they returned from these days, her mother, Emilia Claridge stood in the front door, waiting for them while a pan of hot soup stood on the table, a fire crackled in the fireplace and her grandparents waved at them from behind the window. It was a perfect family, the one children wished for, but one day all of that changed drastically.

On a cold morning in September the carpenter and his wife were getting ready to travel to the city. Arthur Claridge sold furniture in Alicante that was made from the finest wood of the forest. He made the most beautiful, smooth sanded furniture and his work was widely known in the kingdom. That day was like any other day. Aeliana's parent's had hitched up the wagon and had led their horse Comet down the road, leaving their daughter with her grandparents. Together with her grandmother, the girl spend her day searching for small pieces of wood to try and make a birdhouse where the birds could stay to breed. They had spent all day making it and it was only late in the afternoon that her grandparents started to worry. Usually her daughter and son-in-law would be home already. Now, however, it was already starting to become dusk. They didn't yet fear that something had happened because the furniture their son in law made was very popular in town and it wouldn't be unusual that they turned out later. The girl hadn't noticed this concern while she was worriless, reading a story about princesses and big castles. But by the time it was dark, her grandfather didn't had the endurance to wait anymore. He grabbed his coat and lit a piece of wood, to search for them. As her grandfather left to scam the dark forest, the girl was finally aware of the situation and got anxious for what had happened to her parents. Her grandmother who had stayed with her was pacing around tensely before she noticed that her young granddaughter was watching her with big, fearful eyes. The women forgot the anxiety she was feeling and made her way towards the little girl, holding her for a long time and softly brushing her hair. The women rested her head atop the little child, listening to the rhythm of her breathing as it slowly evened and knowing the little girl had fallen asleep. After what seemed like ages, a shimmering light was visibly approaching the house. The old woman noticed the light, praying that her husband had returned, accompanied by their children. She picked up the little girl in her arms and moved her to the couch, laying a blanket above her calm sleeping form.

Dread crept into her stomach as she opened the front door. And the sight in front of her did nothing to reduce that feeling. Seeing her husband, she knew something was wrong. He stood there. Alone and with a helpless expressing on his face. And without saying it out loud, she knew that her only child, her precious child, was gone…


	5. Chapter 1

**12 years later**

Aeliana fastened her cloak around her shoulder before she walked to the front door.

''Grandma, I'm going to the forest for some berries!'' she called out while closing the door gently behind her. ''I'll be home for sunset!''

As Aeliana made her way towards the forest, her grandmother rushed to the front door. ''Try to get back in time for dinner would yo…..'' her grandmother called after her, stopping with the sight of Aeliana, carrying a small woven basket, disappearing in the woods. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and as she looked across she saw her husband standing behind her, giving her a reassuring and comforting smile.

''She needs this sweetheart.''

''I know..'' the old women sighed and she turned her head back to the spot where her granddaughter had disappeared just moments ago.

* * *

Felix, his opponent, ducked under his arm and popped up behind him. He swung his sword at Theon, barely missing his neck. Theon jerked his head roughly to the right, hardly making it out of the way in time. A small piece of hair that was caught in mid-flight slowly fell down to the ground.

Theon blew hot air out of his nostrils, _that was close_.

Now that Felix had succeeded in ticking him off, Theon needed to concentrate. He swiftly moved towards his opponent, ducking under his sword and as Felix swung once again, their swords clashed. Pushing against one another the two friends struggled to gain dominance, until Theon stomped his feet into the earth and pushed at Felix with all his might.

Felix stumbled backwards as he tried to keep his balance. Theon pulled his feet out quickly and stepped around him, tripping Felix, making him fall once and for all.

His partner fell with a thud, where once on the ground, Theon pointed his sword immediately at his neck.

Staring at him seriously only lasted a moment though. Theon broke into a grin and reached his hand down, pulling Felix of the ground.

Felix got up, and clamped a hand on Theon's shoulder.

''No matter how much I train, I just can't seem to beat you.''

Theon smiled, swinging his sword over his shoulder.

''Felix,'' he glowered, his smile disappearing, ''Thanks for the haircut. That will take me a month to grow again.''

Felix inspected the place where the hair had been. ''Did I actually get you? Oh man maybe I am better than I thought, if I could actually beat you.''

Theon snorted, trying to blow the short hair out of his eyes.

Their training master walked up to them, his arms crossed, which was a sign that he was pleased with their work. Theon and Felix bowed to one another and faced their master.

''Nice work men,'' he simply stated, ''Although Felix, you need to work a bit on your balance it seems.''

Felix reached up to scratch the back of his head, ''Yep,'' he agreed.

The master turned to Theon,'' And it seems to me Theon that you were a bit distracted today. Make sure it doesn't happen next time. If this was a real battle, you would need to have your mind clear and be ready to fight.''

''Yes sir,'' Theon said quietly and bowed, watching his teacher leave as he went to store away the equipment.

Felix looked at him knowingly. ''Distracted huh?''

Theon glared at him, ''About you cutting my hair.''

Felix laughed now, tucking his sword into its hilt. ''You sure you weren't thinking about that ball your father organized last week. ''

Theon was about to respond when he heard the quick footsteps of people surrounding him. Felix's laugh grew stronger.

Theon turned around and was faced with a group of five young females, their faces bright and full of smiles. He recognized a couple of them, from the ball that Felix had referred to moments ago. They were incredibly close to him, and he backed up a foot.

''Err..'' he mumbled awkwardly, before he composed himself and plastered a charming smile on his face. ''Hello ladies.''

Their dainty hands wrapped in fancy gloves covered their mouths as they giggled.

One of the girls, he recognized as lady Cecily, spoke up first, being that she composed herself quickly. ''Hello prince Theon, you did a wonderful job at your training session today.''

Theon responded casually. ''Thanks, glad your girls liked it.''

Theon glared at Felix for help, but of course he ignored him.

Turning back to the ladies, he smiled. He heard them intake a sharp breath and they giggled once again. He groaned inwardly to himself, but kept a handsome smile plastered on his face.

Girls flocked to him like bees to honey. With his good looks, great fighting skills and charming attitude, not to mention his royal blood, he was the most popular boy in town. He was destined to become king of Alicante, and therefore the most eligible bachelor of the kingdom.

This year he had turned twenty-one and lately, his father had been introducing him to many princesses from foreign lands with a special sort of _gleam_ in his eyes. Balls were organized in honor of him and often the king invited distant acquaintances who happened to have daughters of marriageable age. It had been very clear that he was trying to find Theon a wife. It wasn't that his father forced him into marriage. It was just that Theon had not been serious with any of the girls he had courted. None of them had lasted longer than three months. Theon knew that he was the heir to the throne and that it was beneficial for him to already start a family before he took his positions as a king. His father wasn't getting any younger and being a king was hard enough without searching for a wife or having a newborn beside it. Theon knew all of this, it wasn't like he did it on purpose. He just..He just couldn't find the right girl.

It was for this reason he had been distracted. Theon felt the pressure of knowing he had to find a wife. The worst thing was that Theon wanted to fall in love with someone. It made it difficult because even though he could pick any girl he wanted, the daughter of the duke, a niece of the Marquis, even the prettiest girl or the smartest girl in the kingdom, he didn't because he wouldn't be in love.

Still smiling charmingly at the girls, he was trying to think of a solution to help him get out of this situation. He looked at Felix, who had now settled on a rock and was watching them with a grin on his face.

And why would he not, Felix didn't have to endure all this female drama. He was engaged to his first love and even ten years ago it had been evident that the two of them would end up getting married someday. He loved Felix as his own brother and Angie was perfect for him but he also envied them. They made falling in love look like something so easy.

Theon imagined shoving his friend in a pond nearby, but was interrupted when lady Cecily spoke up again, being the bold one of the group today.

''You must be hungry after all that training your highness. Would you like to accompany me for lunch?''

His eyes searched around for anything that could help him come up with an excuse.

''Uh-hmm well uh..'' he started, but was interrupted by their teacher calling Felix and him from the storage room.

''Sorry ladies, duty calls.'' He resumed. He made a quick bow and walked away as fast as possible with Felix, not far behind him, chuckling uncontrollably .


	6. Chapter 2

The moment Aeliana entered the woods, she felt peaceful. Around her, the sunlight grazed its shine on the lush greenery of the forest. She could feel the breeze of the wind, the rustling of the leaves, the movement of the animals and the transition of the temperature. She watched the beautiful scenery of flowers, the glittering effect of vapor and she smelled the scent of fresh air. Aeliana sighed heavily.

The forest had always took a special place in her heart, it somehow reminded her of her parents. It felt like it was part of the time she had spent with them. It was not that she didn't feel happy with her grandparents. She really, really did. Her grandparents truly had been her rock after her parents had died. Just being hold by her grandfather, even for a small moment, had made her feel save and loved plus there wasn't anything she couldn't talk about with her grandmother. Even though their child had died, they had chosen to brood by themselves rather than expose Aeliana with their pain. They had put her interest before their own. Making sure she would receive the most normal childhood they could give and she loved them for that. However there were times when she felt the need to get out, to go the forest and have some time for herself. To reminisce about times with her parents and about times with them she would never have.

Aeliana closed her eyes, allowing the filtered light to warm her face. Enjoying the moment, she held her hand close to her chest and fumbled with her mother's necklace. It was a necklace with a small golden heart that her father had given her mother on the last birthday they had celebrated together. Ever since their death Aeliana had worn it, never taking it off.

People noticed something had changed in Aeliana's behavior. She was still nice and polite to people but somehow her beaming energy had slid away. She disappeared into the forest for hours at times without any explanation of what she was doing or where she was going. For Aeliana the forest was comforting and even though she was alone in there, it didn't feel that way. There were no questions asked or glances casted her way. Although she really loved the people of the village, every now and then escaping from the people felt as a relief.

The forest was quiet save for the chirping of birds and leaves rustling in the wind. "Lalala,'' Aeliana started and as response she heard the imitation of the tune she just sang. ''Lalala,'' she sang again. A small bird flew near her. Smiling at the little creature, she held out her finger for the bird to rest on. Aeliana sat down on a tree stump and repeated the melody. The little bird tweeted happily as she sang, fluffing up its feathers. No sooner had Aeliana begun to sing again then were other birds flying towards the place where she sat. An owl had landed on a branch and a couple of squirrels had hopped onto a boulder and were watching Aeliana. There were even some rabbits that had come near and stretched their ears to listen more carefully. She loved how the animals scampered around the forest, but always came close to her. Birds would land on her head and shoulders, and chipmunks and squirrels would help her to the nearest trees with fruit. It was maybe one of the reasons she didn't felt alone in the forest because technically she wasn't.

Aeliana stood up and danced across the lawn. Her curls bounced as she moved and flew as she twirled towards the side of the woods, her dress lifting with every movement while her woodland friends accompanied the girl in her walk. She passed numerous pines and redwoods that towered over her. When eventually she approached a big, old tree right at the side of the woods. The woodland creatures had followed her faithfully, and while the rabbits bounced at her feet, the birds and the owl flew towards the tree and anxiously waited for the girl to join them.

She leaned against one of its tree branches and stared into the distance; There it was, the city of Alicante with his big castle visible from afar. Aeliana liked Alicante. She had been to the city only a handful of times in her life, but she had always liked it. She admired the broad, brick avenues, the little flower gardens tucked behind houses and the streets that were so alive. She loved the friendly faces, the smell of fresh bread and the hustle and bustle of the city. It all attracted her. It was not that she didn't love the village, she did. It was her home. However she just couldn't seem to imagine herself settling down in a couple of years, having a husband, a house and children and never been to any other place than the village. It wasn't like there was anything wrong with that, but it was just not for her.

The birds chirped now, as if trying to bring her back to reality. She sighed inwardly and shook her head. ''I could never be part of that world.''

The owl sat on a tree branch above her and looked down at the peasant girl. ''Who!''

''I know, I know. I can always leave and move to the city, but my grandparents can use some help around here. I can't leave them and I guess on the one hand I don't even know if I want to. I would be all alone there. I would have nothing.'' She sighed as she swayed her basket in the air and focused herself back to reality as she walked towards the mulberry tree rooted at the side of the road.


	7. Chapter 3

Aeliana held the basket in one hand which was already half-way filled with the various berries she had picked. Usually the woodland creatures would help her but because this tree was rooted at the side of the forest it made them too vulnerable for hunters.

Aeliana hummed a tune to herself as she continued the picking until a minor movement caught her ear's attention. She slowly turned towards the movement in raised alarm. Aeliana knew the woods like the back of her hand but when one was alone you could never be careful enough. She squeezed her eyes trying to see if there was something peculiar. Waiting silently for another movement.

She only had to wait for a second before a teeny figure loomed out of the leaves. It was a small bird that was watching her from a branch. With a sigh of relief, Aeliana turned herself carefully to the little sparrow so as not to scare him. The soft buzzing sound of tiny wings filled Aeliana's ears and a soft smile brushed across her lips. The tiny bird darted right in front of her face and Aeliana raised her finger. The little bird let out a happy squeak before settling down on it. ''Hey there little one.'' Aeliana said laughing at the small bird which was chirping happily. ''You're a brave one.'' The bird twittered in approval as it began to repeat the melody Aeliana just had hummed to herself and she began to sing along.

* * *

Theon and Felix were passing a pond when Theon's attention was awoken by a sound. At first, he thought it was just the ringing in his ears from the volume of the wind during their race but then he heard it again. A voice. A beautiful voice that seemed too wonderful to be real. He turned his head to try and locate the melody as he reigned his horse to a halt.

''Do you hear that Felix?... it's beautiful.'' He stood up in the stirrups and looked back from where he and Felix had just come. The voice seemed to be coming from the beginning of the woods.

''No, I don't hear the sound of your victory because you did not win.'' Felix said defensively.

''No not that.'' Theon said while shaking his head in incredulity. ''That voice.''

Felix made an effort to hear what his friend meant.

''Let's find out who that voice belongs to. Come on,'' he said to Hero who was trying to go the other way. Hero held firm and continued to walk in the wrong direction.

''Oh come on, '' Theon pleaded, pulling the horse's reins tighter. When Hero came to a stop, the prince leaned forward teasingly, patting his horse's neck. ''For an extra bucket of oats? And a few… carrots?''

Hero's eyes widened at the sound of these magical words. He whinnied in approval and turned to make his way towards the place where the voice came from.

''Oh no. No no, no no. We're not going there. We need to get back for the meeting. Your father is going to kill us if we are late.'' Felix said admonishing. Hero stopped in his tracks, not knowing to whom he should listen.

The other boy made a dismissive gesture. ''The meeting is not until two hours, but fine take Hero home than I'm going to find out who this voice belongs to.'' The boy jumped off his horse and led it to his friend.

''If you're late, I won't give your father the pleasure of killing you because seriously then I will.''

''Felix take a deep breath, we're going to be there on time.'' Theon said in mock seriousness, while he patted Felix on his leg. The prince turned around and increased the distance between him and Felix. His friends grumbling faded with each step Theon took.

* * *

Feeling curious his legs led him to the side of the woods. Theon knew he was close because with every step he was able to hear the voice better, and with every step he was more enchanted by it. Who was this person? It was a woman's voice for sure but he had never, ever heard such a voice before.

When he turned the last corner Theon saw her. It was a girl, standing at the side of the forest with her back facing him. He felt a tingle in his skin, realizing that the voice he heard, had not belonged to a mysterious being or and old women, but rather to a fairly young girl. What did she look like? Where did she come from? How come Theon had not encountered her before in all the trips he had made? It were these questions that troubled his mind as he approached her.


	8. Chapter 4

Alarmed of something, the bird darted away; back into the denser parts of the forest.

Knowing the bird had been scared of something or someone, Aeliana turned around. And as expected, a person stood a few feet away from her. It was a guy. Although she wasn't entirely sure because of the distance, she reckoned he was around her age. He had dark brown wavy hair, neither too long nor too short.

The moment Aeliana had turned she had expected the boy to look a bit ashamed, maybe even embarrassed, that he was caught observing her. Nevertheless when her vision focused on him, she noticed that the boy looked at her with amusement. It was because of this overconfidence she already felt highly irritated. She had caught him staring at her, how dare the boy even look bemused. It was unmannerly to do, not to say impolite.

* * *

The girl stopped singing as a bird flew away from her and she turned around. Her bright brown eyes bore into his with surprise. His eyes widened at the beauty of the young girl in front of him. With her small lips half opened she stared at him in astonishment.

The girl in front of him had light brown hair bounded in a low pony tail. She had freckles spread over her cheeks and her lips were of a dark red color. He figured by her clothes that she was a peasant. She wore a white cotton chemise with lace details, a green/brown skirt reaching slightly below her knees and a dark brown bodice, with laces on the front. In one hand she was holding a basket halfway filled with berries. Yet even with peasant clothes he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked, the way pieces of her hair fell loosely over her temples and how the sun highlighted some of the features of her face. He couldn't help but feel pleased with his finding.

''Didn't you learn that it's rude to sneak up on people?'' Aeliana asked, anger radiating from her eyes.

''Didn't you know it's dangerous to be in the forest alone?'' He shot back at her while a grin spread on his face.

''Well, then it's a good thing that I'm not alone because unfortunately you are here'' A saccharine tone to her voice showed exactly how she felt about his company.

Theon laughed. He couldn't help it. ''Technically, that doesn't make it any less dangerous.''

''Technically, you shouldn't be the one speaking, you were the one sneaking up on people.'' She bit back.

''Okay granted'' the boy replied, holding his hands up in surrender but a charming smile never left his face.

''So, what are you doing here in the forest, alone? expect for singing to birds of course?.''

''Well at least most birds are more charming than some human beings, no offense,'' Aeliana smiled sweetly, her tone implying anything but. ''But thanks for reminding me because as opposed to some people, I do have things to do, so I should go. But by all means, find someone else to sneak up onto,'' she challenged, her eyes wide with fake innocence.

Her subtle snub did not go unnoticed, like it would have done with most people. The boy knew exactly what she was implying. But he seemed to find it rather amusing. ''Non taken feisty pants. Naaah they probably can't sing as well as you did, that's probably why the bird liked you so much. I think he considered you as one of them.''

She was not completely sure whether he had just complimented or insulted her. ''I think I'm going to take that as a compliment,'' Aeliana said with raised eyebrows. She turned around and started towards the denser parts of the forest.

''Be careful,'' the boy called after her. Aeliana stopped walking, she didn't know why but there was something in his voice that made her turn her head. "You never know if someone more dangerous will sneak up on you,'' for a moment the grin on his face was gone and he looked sincerely genuine. Aeliana merely nodded her head, not sure what to say or do and she continued her path. She could feel the boy's gaze on her back, but some mistaken sense of pride, made her refuse to turn around again. Instead, she walked further in the woods.

* * *

''I think I'm going to take that as a compliment.'' Her eyebrows were raised as if she was not really sure how to take his comment. She turned to leave. No, he couldn't just let her leave like that, what if he never saw her again? He wanted to say something, but what could he say? He didn't even know her name. He knew nothing of her. ''Be careful.'' The words had slipped out of his mouth before he had thought them through. She turned around slowly and looked at him. Okay think Theon. Say something. Anything. ''You never know if someone more dangerous will sneak up on you,'' What was that? He thought by himself. Great one Theon, really. If you wanted to impress the girl, that's how you should have done it.

She nodded her head, it was something one could easily oversee but he hadn't and then she turned around again and continued her walk back into the forest. He wanted to stop her, he didn't want to see her leave yet but somehow there was nothing useful coming out of his mouth. He was a charming guy, a smooth talker at times, but right now he was at a loss for words. It was strange but the girl had managed to surprise him. Her forwardness had intrigued him; the fact that she had not recognized him was astounding. But it had felt refreshing. He liked her temper and how unfazed she was by him. He wasn't used to people doing that.


End file.
